A Group of Remarkable People
by Annaliese95
Summary: (highschool Avengers au) more like a boarding school, they party the first night and begin to test the boundaries of the academy, I want to know if you want me to make a ship canon, I am open to your opinions :) I've had this idea shelved for a while but I love the cleverness in most parts (trying not to be cocky but hey I appreciate my writing) read plz, it's the first ch. of many


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

This is my first au of Avengers in a boarding/high school scene. Things will open up, I will mend Thor and Loki's relations because I get upset when Thor is dettached from Loki for too long :)

* * *

The room as dark, Loki's face bruised from a recent example of his father's distrust. Scratch that, his adoptive father, about a week ago Odin had told him rather boldly that he was out of place, that he never had belonged in his household. He continued to yell about his true parents, being disgusting, but smart enough to abandon him.

Loki had stood there blankly, forgetting all about his brother and mother's love. Odin had lost his temper because Loki and Thor had gotten into some trouble at school for defending themselves against a group of unruly figures. Odin only saw the negligence in Loki so when Thor and Frigga were out addressing matters at the school, Loki was brutally punished.

Loki tensed as Odin slapped his son again screaming the question again. "Do you think yourself above me?"

Loki's jaw clenched but he remained where he was, as soon as Odin turned he tried to get up to retreat to his room. Before Loki could, Odin whipped around and grabbed his neck, with both hands he shoved Loki at the wall and held him up as Loki squirmed and struggled to breathe.

As soon as the door opened Odin let go of Loki in a panic and the young dark haired and emerald eyed boy took his chance to run into his room. He locked the door behind him as he felt the painful bruises forming on his neck. He grabbed the closest backpack and as he shoved a few things into it he slid out of his window and ran. His thighs burned by twelve at night, he had always been a great runner due to his thin and aerodynamic body but he had been running for hours. He collapsed near a chain-link fence and wiped the sweat from his forehead and tears from his face. His eye was throbbing; Loki guessed it was dark and bruised now. With the rain beginning to pour down Loki didn't get another step before someone roughly grabbed him and shoved him in the back of a van.

Loki struggled but he paused when the man sitting across from him had a police uniform on.

He tensed and quieted, not bothering to worry about his backpack still outside.

The van began to drive and the black skinned man looked up, he had an eye patch on with a vicious and old scar peeking out from it. "I understand you are Loki Odinson?"

Loki didn't respond; it was a rhetorical question since the man was flipping through his folder in front of him. "Talented, honours student in the test scores but for assignments and attendance you lack focus." The officer mentioned.

"What do you want?"

"No, I don't want anything really...it's your mother and brother, they've been looking for you desperately."

"Oh." Loki didn't sound eager to meet back up with them.

"You will be located with your brother to a new school, it's not in this area...it will help the recovery...it's for young talented individuals like yourself that maybe lack focus...or the opportunity to show some."

"A boarding school?"

"Of sorts..." The officer gave Loki a small smile when he narrowed his eyes at the doubt of actually going.

"I am Director Nick Fury...I am in charge of the S.H.E.I.L.D High School in the Marvel district."

"Quite a title." Loki mumbled.

"And you oughta' remember it if you try to shake off class." Nick grinned.

"Can I see Frigga?"

"I was under the impression that it would be ill-timed. She's going through quite a panic, dealing with your dad who was recently taken into custody..."

Loki's eyes looked up hopefully.

Nick sighed, "We have no proof that he did this to you, in fact it was odd how there are no traces of DNA anywhere...we can't pin him on this for long so I'm guessing you have about a month before he is released and everyone waves this off as those 'gooders' at your old school."

"How can there be no proof?" Loki stammered.

"Either he marked himself with their DNA or managed to avoid getting any on you in the...lesson he was trying to get across."

Loki's heart sank, this meant that Frigga and Thor may not believe him at all...as the van slowly came to a stop he felt the need to keep his claim silent...

The dark silhouette of the school was impressive enough; the giant red square with the white printed MARVEL was right across a glass structure with a small S.H.E.I.L.D emblem on it. An eagle. Loki frowned, "Where are we?"

Nick smiled, "The van trip didn't feel that long did it?"

Loki scowled as he saw the sun beginning to raise, "What?"

"We are just outside the boarder of British Columbia..."

"Canada?" Loki sputtered.

"I'd assume the British Academy Curriculum would have taught Geography..."

Loki frowned, "That's impossible...I was outside of Brighton..."

"You're brother will be arriving shortly, here is your dorm room number and your classes... Today is just orientation and a roaming day...treat superiors with respect and I have no doubt that you will begin to understand more of yourself." Nick concluded, with that he handed Loki the paper and the van drove off.

Loki looked up at the school now with the sun reaching the tips of the massive building. The place was pretty much deserted. Loki made his way to the front doors and immediately saw the office on his right. Cleaning himself off he saw the woman at the desk smile briefly as she handed him a key and Loki felt the need to ask how she knew who she was.

"Excuse me but where are the other students?"

"You are the first to sign in to the school..." The secretary replied simply, "Orientation starts in three hours...it's in the gym and for directions consult the back of your dorm door or the back of this sheet." The woman handed him a slip which had a card, it had a magnetic chip and his name was pressed into it. "That card will be your ID for this school, loose it and you'll have to find it to get into your dorm, get out books for classes or use the computers."

Loki nodded and as he walked out he eyed his dorm number... 190. He walked up the stairs to see rows of dorms and he trailed down the hallway as he causally found his. He opened the door with his key and starred at the empty room. The walls were a beige colour and there were three beds in the larger room. He took the one closest to the window; there was no bathroom so Loki made it his priority to find it after frowning at his belongings being in his room already.

With his examining his bruises in the mirror he looked around at the deserted bathroom and looked back into the mirror. He held his hand to his face and within moments the bruising had gone down enough to be only visible in specific lights. Loki had learned he could heal himself when he was young and he had fallen off of the playground to catch his ankle in the monkey bars. Of course he was working on his balance and slipped in the dead of night when he had slipped out of his house to practise. He also learned he could do many slights of hand, he was good at what people called magic tricks and without a true explanation as to how Loki did the tricks he simply knew which ones did what. He took a quick shower and fell back into his dorm bed and was woken by the sound of someone trying to talk to him.

"Hey, are you Loki?" the man asked.

Loki squinted and ignored his tiredness; he sat up and saw the man who was trying to talk to him was outside his dorm with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore clothes like he had walked out of a World War II wax museum.

Loki turned his attention to one of his roommates, dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Capsicle, don't get any closer...this dorm is full."

Loki looked at the dark haired and green eyed kid with glasses who was reading a textbook and making corrections with a red pen.

Tony looked to the slim and pale boy who sat up in response to Steve's intrusive question.

"Hey bud, sorry this guy can't keep himself out of other peoples businesses... I'm Tony, Bruce shouldn't you introduce yourself?"

Bruce arched an eyebrow and nodded, "Uh yeah...I'm Bruce Banner..."

Loki kept himself from laughing as Tony failed to.

He turned his attention to Steve, "You said Loki?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah my roommate says he's looking for his brother, Loki...I don't know...I just wanted to cover all the bases since no one here looks even close to him."

Tony grinned, "You fell under his spell or something?"

Steve scowled, "I mean he's kinda big to be in high school, too much muscle, height-"

"I'm Loki." Loki admitted.

Steve frowned, "Really?"

Loki rolled his eyes, "No, I have no idea who you're asking for."

Steve nodded with a puzzled look and went off to ask more people

Loki let out a small chuckle as Tony arched an eyebrow, "Loki was it?"

Loki nodded, "Yes?"

"What classes are you in?"

"Any chance in taking advanced chemical biology?" Bruce looked up.

Loki shrugged, "I haven't really looked at my schedule...I guess."

With that Bruce seemed to smile a little he nodded, "You find it interesting?"

Loki rubbed his forehead, "It's complex but at times I find certain facts intriguing."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Bruce mumbled.

Tony frowned, "Hey, I may not enjoy advanced chemical biology but I am definitely good at it."

Bruce huffed, "That you are..."

Tony shrugged as he continued to unpack his things. "But I find hardware is much more reliable...the advanced technology displacement theories are all in the classes with Dr. Selvic..."

"It's easy when you have a workshop bigger than most gyms and equipped with the most up-to-date tech." Bruce sighed.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Bruce, I built all of that tech."

Loki frowned, "Seriously?"

"You don't know Stark Enterprises? Multi-billionaire company, my dad Howard Stark owns it; well he did but I can't have the keys to the castle until I'm eighteen so here I am." Tony explained.

Bruce glanced up from his textbook, "You make his death sound so causal."

Tony seemed to tense at that, "In a way it was...what good is a father figure if he isn't one?"

Loki nodded, "What is a man but the sum of his memories...Completely worthless in retrospect if they accomplish nothing with their spawn."

Tony grinned, "Finally, someone who speaks English."

Bruce groaned, "Just keep your bitter ranting from Steve and his buddy Thor..."

Tony scowled, "Boy scout?"

"Yeah...he is very virtuous...let's say respectful?" Banner elaborated.

Tony grunted as he threw his empty bag under his bed. "Guess he won't like my company much. What's Thor's deal with daddy?"

Loki remained silent even though the question was more or less directed to Bruce who simply shrugged, "From what Steve has told me he admires his father..." Bruce looked to Loki for supporting fact.

Loki nodded slowly, "Like a blind dog..."

"So you're saying your father isn't worth admiration?" Bruce asked.

Loki held back a menacing look and managed to keep his face straight. "I'm saying that the man isn't worth anything."

Bruce let out a small laugh at Loki's response as did Tony.

Steve returned to the doorway, "Did you mean it when you said you were Loki?"

Loki frowned, "If my brother wants me, tell him I'll be here just as long as he will there's no rush in reuniting."

Steve nodded, "Alright..."

Tony grinned, "Hey, Clint!"

Loki looked at a brown haired guy who tossed something to Banner which looked like a card.

"You dropped this." Clint shrugged.

Bruce nodded, "Thanks."

Tony crossed his arms at the guy who ignored him, "Hawkeye, this is Loki, Loki, birdman."

Loki frowned, "What?"

Clint scowled, "My name is Clint, and Tony likes nicknames..." He shook Loki's hand and Loki felt a sense of safety around the guy. He was addressing him formally but with respect that commanded no authority in return... It was nice.

"Loki? Hear that some blond sharing rooms with Steve is looking for you..." Clint mentioned.

Loki nodded, "My brother yes...he'll eventually find me."

Clint seemed to grin at the indifferent response, "Ah, big brother problems? Doesn't matter much, the orientation is going to start soon."

Bruce nodded as he shut the textbook, Tony swiped up a piece of tech and slipped it into his pocket quickly and held his hand out to let Loki leave before him and he shut the door with an over enthused reaction.

"Bruce." Tony frowned.

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"You're tip-toeing big guy, you need to strut." Tony joked.

Bruce chuckled, "Haven't gotten used to the...crowded environment..."

Loki grinned, "I'd prefer an empty hall to this sea of confusion."

Banner nodded in agreement as Tony brushed off a few of his 'fan girls'.

"Natasha." Clint greeted as they took their seats in the gym.

The girl had short red hair and looked intimidating simply by her eyes. Loki could tell she had a hardened constitution...

"This is Tony, Bruce and Loki." Clint quickly introduced. "This is Natasha."

Natasha gave them all a nod. She paused as she saw the boy named Loki sit, the faintest marks of a bruise remained on his throat and the side of his head... "You planning on joining combat?" Natasha asked Loki.

Loki glanced at Natasha realizing she saw his faint bruises as the others did not notice. "Might do me good." He commented as Natasha nodded sympathetically. There was a short time where she had also been abused, helpless...it was a dark time and Natasha hated reflecting on it.

As all of the students settled, Loki noted that Steve and Thor sat a few rows behind them; Thor was staring intensively with a worried look to Loki who simply ignored it.

Nick Fury walked in front of the chattering students with an authority most couldn't exude in the same way he did.

"Alright, you are all here purposefully, either you applied or you were invited to this school. Its purpose? Assemble the most talented young students in the world, it is a great privilege to be here, keep in mind that we reserve the right to withdraw that privilege at any time." Nick announced.

Everyone had silenced the moment he had begun to talk, it was something Loki had to grin slightly at, he liked the respect and command this man had, even if he was a little over kill about it...

"You each have an ID card; you will need it for mostly everything from entering your dorm to administering yourself into programs you want to take. Yes, you will have to administer yourself into a program as well as the pre-selected classes your specific skill set allows to be mandatory. Simply swipe the card before entering a classroom and it is your responsibility to attend that program with diligence. I will not tolerate misbehaviour, you will receive PDA's funded by the school in which your card will only activate, on it you can access your rankings on the school's skill versus your own. You will also be able to monitor your classes, as well we will be able to track you, if we see you skipping class we will alert you a warning to your device. Within an hour if you do not return to daily activates you will be determined rouge and will be forcibly brought to my office. No this is not a prison but I run a tight ship, I know you all have potential...assert yourselves to that and I have no doubt that you'll thrive." With that Nick left and everyone was handed a PDA where everyone quickly inserted their cards to see their complete display of profile and rank.

Tony smirked, "Ah...1st place?"

Clint scowled, "I'm 56th?"

Bruce checked and sighed, "23rd."

Loki glanced at his and stared at it...he was...higher than expected...

Natasha smiled at hers, "I'm 3rd."

"Thor's in 2nd." Bruce pointed out.

"Steve is 22nd." Tony laughed.

Clint gawked, "Loki...you're 4th?"

Loki blinked, "I don't know why...but I'll take it."

"How many rankings are there?"

Tony grinned, "I bet 56."

Clint scowled, "Shut up."

"150." Natasha answered, "The last on the list is someone named Reed Richards..."

"Oh the guy who always screws up... I've heard of him." Tony laughed.

"I heard he was really intelligent." Bruce offered.

Tony snorted, "Then why does he always fuck up?"

Everyone bursted out laughing at the comedy of being dead last. Everyone's PDA displayed the school map, locations and times for optional classes and listed in large red the ones they were obligated to be in.

"Arms Accuracy?" Natasha grinned at Hawkeye who beamed.

"Really? No way...I'm definitely in that class."

Loki squinted, "As am I...doesn't it seem odd to put that kind of class in a school?"

Clint frowned, "The best students in the world need a variety I guess...you're in it too?"

Loki nodded as Natasha informed them she was as well.

Tony snorted, "Look at this, they put me in combat training."

Bruce seemed happy he wasn't in it, he pointed out to Loki that he was enrolled in that class along with Natasha and Clint, Steve and strangely enough Thor wasn't. Steve and Thor seemed to be basically in every forensic class as well as the strength core ones which involved daily workouts. Loki's eyebrow quirked at the fact that Thor was in his running track class... That would be fun, beating Thor in races was simple, he was lighter to begin with but his slender figure had enough muscle to fire himself forward and meters ahead of the opponents.

"Decodes...that's a stupid name for a class." Tony chuckled.

Loki scowled, "Oh god no."

"What?" Natasha asked. Bruce looked up from his PDA to listen.

"Touch onto your profile and they have something called a pre-set folder...once you touch it they enroll you in all of the classes automatically..." Loki explained with a bored look.

"Remind me why that is bad?" Tony sighed.

"It automatically fills every block of every day...predetermined choices of class..."

Bruce didn't hesitate to press his profile as he was informed on the screen that he was given the maximum classes. "I kinda like this." He admitted.

Natasha and Clint pressed theirs as Tony groaned, "Fine...only because I won't suffer alone."

Tony immediately regretted it, "Why does a top school have a god damn English course?!"

Loki nodded, "Exactly why I regret filling my timetable up with useless challenges."

Natasha and Clint sighed as they noticed it was on their tables as well but Bruce grinned, "Nope...I'm listed with all the sciences...they've got me in a social acceptance class?"

Loki laughed, "You are put in an emotion controlling class?"

Bruce smirked, "You too it looks like...and Stark."

Natasha and Clint high-fived at avoiding that class.

"Brother, might I have a word?" Thor asked.

Loki seemed surprised to see him ask as he stood expectantly behind him. Loki simply stood and followed his brother out of the gym and down a less crowded hall way.

Thor hugged Loki tightly; Loki did not expect this but hugged him back strangely.

"We were so worried." Thor sighed.

Loki frowned, "I...I didn't really think it through but I suppose I was just protecting myself."

"From what?" Thor questioned.

"Father...he-"

Thor scowled, "Are you playing games with me?"

Loki released his trick; it revealed the true bruising of his eye and neck.

"I have no time for you games." Thor stammered; he wasn't sure whether to believe that Loki had hid them or if he had recently created them for the sake of his claim.

"So he denies it then?" Loki spat.

Thor was at a loss for words, "He didn't say he knew why you left and so mother and I went out to look."

"But he stayed."

"In case you returned home when we were out." Thor reasoned.

Loki shook his head, "Odin is a monster, the sooner you realize that the better off-"

"Why must you always smite him? Why is it always your efforts to oppose everything he does, now you claim he did this to you?" Thor gestured towards Loki's bruises.

"If you don't believe me I could care less, that man deserves no pity, no love, or admiration." Loki glared into Thor's eyes at the last word.

"He has done all he can for us..." Thor began.

"All he can for you." Loki retorted.

"What are you saying, that I am better loved? That is foolish, quit acting so petty." Thor huffed.

"Well you are his true son, why wouldn't he love you more?" Loki shot back.

Thor froze, "What?"

"I am not your brother, I am not related to you, Frigga or that wrenched snake of a man." Loki informed.

Thor shook his head as he came to terms with the truth that flooded his mind. "No...We grew up together, we played together...do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow, I was cast aside, Odin spared no mercy when he informed me that my parents wanted nothing to do with me and neither did he."

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "You are just being overwhelmed...you ran away...you felt you were under pressure and cast out but brother, I am here...father doesn't wish you to leave...he loves you as do Frigga and I."

Loki slipped out of Thor's hand and walked away, "You are blinded by your ignorance."

Loki glanced at his PDA and headed to the library to collect his source books. The library was huge, and although Loki would never admit it he loved books. English was one of his favoured classes because he adored the authors the students and teachers struggled to understand. Loki looked at his classes and ignored the irritating truth. There were a lot of classes he'd rather not be in... He understood them well enough but it was boring...

Advanced Neurobiology, Stem Cells and Regenerative Theories, Theoretical Mechanics, Advanced Rhetoric, Poetry and Literature, Study of Advanced Quantum Physics, Precise Sociology, World Connections, Advanced Database Security, Advanced Combat and Advanced Endurance.

Loki scowled at the idea that there were two textbooks for two different phys Ed classes. He didn't see the difference in Advanced Neurobiology and Stem Cell stuff... Precise Sociology was the etiquette class that Bruce had complained about. Loki stacked the books and continued to fish for the seven literature pieces that the Advanced Poetic and Literature textbook referenced to. He actually didn't mind the books, he hadn't read them but they peaked his interest a little and he knew he would understand them easily... He had never had trouble with English...

War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy, Naked Lunch by William Burroughs, Finnegan's Wake by James Joyce, To the Lighthouse by Virginia Woolf, Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Ulysses by James Joyce, and One Hundred Years of Solitude by Gabriel Garcia Marquez.

The pile of books was large now and Loki swiped his card to check them out, a green message flashed onto his PDA and his classes list was shown on the screen. Loki glanced around to make sure no one was looking and with a slight of hand the pile of books disappeared into a void. He returned to his dorm and made them reappear onto his nightstand and jumped when the dorm door opened.

"There you are, you're not going to believe this but I brought the party." Tony grinned.

When Loki was about to ask what he meant Tony grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall where he saw, Bruce and Clint as well as three new faces.

"This is Darcy and her pals Pepper and Betty." Tony introduced. "And we are going to explore the school boundaries."

Loki quirked an eyebrow, "Without getting the sensory warnings set off?"

Bruce shrugged, "I might have helped Stark re-calibrate the PDA's to show us the boundaries..."

"Yes, because everyone else is too much of a pansy to go near the boundaries so with us being so close to them, so we won't get expelled."

"Expelled for what?" Loki frowned.

Tony didn't answer, he just led everyone as Bruce checked his PDA, "About five meters left and we'll be in Fury's bad books."

Tony nodded and they sat beside the tree and Tony leaned over slightly to place a small peg of tech into the ground.

"Now we are technically inside our dorms." Tony smirked.

"I think I like this school." Darcy laughed.

Pepper sighed, "What's the point of being out here though? You have some genius plan?"

Tony huffed, "Ms. Potts we are celebrating, to being distractions for parental figures and to proving this school we're too good for the halls."

Loki laughed as Tony pulled out bottles of alcohol and without question everyone took some.

"I've never drunk before..." Bruce mumbled.

Betty smiled, "Ah...just think, you're only damaging your liver every 0.2 ounces."

* * *

Tony chuckled, "Such a toast to our newly found love for..." He staggered off as he clinked glasses with everyone and chugged his.

Pepper sighed, "What the hell." She chugged hers and Loki laughed as he sipped his. He spotted Natasha and Clint walking over.

Loki was so far the only participant not drunk as Bruce began mentioning formulas backwards, Tony laughed along with Betty as Pepper and Darcy tried guessing what he was actually talking about.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Natasha crossed her arms.

Loki shrugged, "What do you think?"

"I think it's been a day and you're drinking yeggar bombs with Stark and several others who wouldn't appreciate being expelled." Natasha sighed.

Loki rolled his eyes and held a drink out to Clint who excitedly agreed while Natasha bit her lip.

Loki sighed, "Hey Tony can you manage to make Natasha and Clint appear in their dorms on the PDA tracker?"

Tony nodded as he laughed, "Sure sure, he pressed a few buttons on his tech and motioned for them to sit. Natasha finally did and took a drink from Loki.

"So I was sitting in the back of the car and my driver Happy told me he was supposed to drive me to the jet. And I told him sure, but before he could do anything I jumped in the Audi and pulled up beside him and told him I was going to race him and as he panicked I drove off. The whole way he was on my ass screaming in his car so angry and I thought I had lost him until he cut across a town and almost beat me to the airway. Once we got out Obadiah saw and hey man...it was so hilarious because..." Tony fell backwards as he continued to laugh and Darcy began snorting. That sent everyone intoxicated over the edge.

"Hey guys, look what I can do." Darcy waved, as everyone looked at her she put the glass of vodka on her nose and balanced it for a few seconds before falling backwards. Natasha snatched the bottle before it could spill.

"Are you crazy, don't waste this." Natasha huffed.

Bruce sighed, "Are you Russian or something?"

"She's something." Clint chuckled.

Natasha scowled as everyone laughed.

"Hey, what kind of drinking games do they do in Russia; I bet they're so good!" Darcy chuckled.

Natasha shrugged, "Running courses..."

Tony nodded and pulled everyone up, "Alright...to that tree and around back to that post...once you make it you get a shot and last person standing wins."

Everyone nodded but Natasha stopped them before they could take off, "It's a relay team."

Tony shrugged, "Pepper ma girl?"

Pepper nodded, "Alright."

Bruce and Betty paired up as Natasha and Clint paired up. Loki and Darcy were left.

"Alright one partner goes to the post, the other to the tree. The tree partners run first take a drink as the pole partners run to tree and take drink. Keep going until you're done."

Loki, Tony, Clint and Bruce went over to the post as Natasha, Darcy, Betty and Pepper went to the tree. As the girls began to run it was clear that Darcy was the most drunk. She went completely sideways and the boys kneeled over in laughter.

Pepper and Betty were staggering as Natasha was keeping a good pace, she tagged Clint's hand as she took a swig of alcohol.

When Darcy was steered back on track she arrived and fell near Loki, he managed to catch her and laughed as she tried taking a drink but spilled most of it on her shirt.

Loki broke out in a dead run as he began laughing.

Clint and Natasha were drunk like the others now and even Loki felt tipsy. They lost count of the relay laps and were a mess of tumbling drunks.

Betty bumped into Bruce and they stayed there as Bruce moaned, "I love you guys, I love you guys more than gamma radiation statistics..."

"Aww...I love you guys too..." Betty chuckled.

Natasha huffed, "I hate you guys so much, more than anything."

"That's the truth." Clint barked.

Tony laughed, "Can't wait until you puke, you're totally done Darcy!"

Darcy lifted her head from the grass as she began chuckling, "Nah, nah batman….fine I fine!"

Clint stumbled into Loki and Loki went down hard.

"Nice going HAWKEYE!" Tony giggled.

Clint rolled away and tried to get up again but failed, "I feel sleepy."

Tony nodded, "There's more in the dorm...more happy pop."

"I want some more happy pop." Pepper nodded.

Natasha looked at the empty liquor bottles and sighed, "I need help."

With everyone supporting each other they managed to collect their bottles and Stark's tech as they staggered into the school quietly snickering. It was 1am, not bad since they started drinking at 2pm. They all piled into Tony, Bruce and Loki's dorm and Stark pulled out a few more bottles of Scotch.

Loki laughed as Darcy lay on the floor near his bed to sleep, he saw Clint throw down a pillow and pulled Bruce's textbook close to his head to sleep.

Natasha passed out around three and Tony was up with Pepper sleeping on his shoulder and Loki sitting by his bed as Betty, Darcy and Natasha had pushed him off of it to sleep on. Clint was leaning up near the foot of Stark's bed snoring.

"Hey, did you mean what you said?" Tony asked.

Loki looked up to Tony, "What?"

"The stuff about dads, do you really hate yours?"

Loki paused, "I don't know who my dad is...Odin, Thor's dad is an asshole though...I meant what I said about him."

Tony nodded; the beverages had finally eliminated the happy laughs and reverted them to a solemn guy to guy talk. "Everyone is always looking for something...like you can't really trust them..."

Loki shrugged, "Well you're the sole heir to a billion dollar company, people are going to look for something."

"But it isn't just about the company."

"Don't you have these people?" Loki asked.

Tony looked around to see the people he would consider the few who didn't befriend him for his status. "You're ruining it."

Loki arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"I wanted to bitch, now you're just making me feel better." Tony pouted.

Loki chuckled, "You just wait...this is going to be a real fun time when classes start in a few hours..."

"Shit...whatever, I'm still ranked first."

"Yeah..."

"You seem irritated?" Tony asked.

Loki grinned as his eyes drooped. "My brother is going to strangle me."

"Only because we didn't invite him, him and Steve...killjoys."

"Thor doesn't get drunk." Loki replied.

"Nor does Steve, he can drink what everyone did here and not bat an eye." Tony sighed. "Must suck."

The two burst into a fit of stifled giggles before crawling for a space to sleep on.

* * *

Thor growled as he made his way down the hall, Steve followed him as students continued to eat their lunch. He had already been to Clint's dorm, visited Natasha's and even Darcy's since Jane had complained about her missing class.

Thor opened Bruce, Tony and Loki's dorm to chaos.

Betty Ross was lying on the bed with Natasha and Darcy tangled all over Loki's bed. Bruce was on his own bed but Clint was cuddled up to the end of it. Tony was hanging over the side of his bed while Pepper Potts was taking up most of the bed. Loki was half under Bruce's bed with only his waist down sticking out. He appeared to have a pillow under his head but Thor couldn't tell.

"What happened here?" Thor yelled.

Everyone jumped with a startle, Loki bumped his head on the bottom of the bed and grunted as he rubbed it.

Tony opened his eyes and chuckled, "Wow..." He mumbled.

Steve frowned, "What?"

Tony shrugged, "I just feel so good right now..." He mocked as he slid off of his bed indirectly hitting his head against the nightstand as he swiped Loki's pillow.

"Hey..." Loki sighed with exhaustion.

Thor grabbed Loki's leg and pulled him out as everyone came to attention at the aggressively seeming act.

Loki slouched against Thor as he straightened him up and took him by the shoulders, "You think this is clever?"

Loki grunted an incoherent response. And Thor frowned as he pushed Loki back a bit so his head pushed up.

"Loki?"

Loki groaned, "Unhand me."

Thor rolled his eyes, "this is serious, it is noon for the lunch break and you have missed all of your morning classes!"

Loki was let go and he slumped down to the floor. He mumbled something again as Thor scowled, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Bucket." Loki replied dazed.

The blond brother frowned, "Huh?"

Loki lurched a little, "Bucket."

Thor and Steve's eyes widened, they grabbed the closest trashcan and just as they brought it to Loki he vomited into it.

"Damn it Loki." Thor sighed as Loki was given a water bottle to wash his mouth out.

As everyone was helped to stand it was obvious they were all close to vomiting, Thor and Steve brought them to the bathrooms as the girls raced in with hair bands twisting around their hair, all too familiar with what was about to happen.

Tony stumbled near the toilet and spilled his stomach's contents into it and groaned, "Man..."

Steve helped Bruce get to the stall, his face looked so green and he pulled himself inside the stall with a speed and strength Steve didn't expect.

"This is ridiculous." Thor grumbled.

"I'm sure if you keep scorning us it will get better." Loki hissed.

Thor glared at his brother who had laid on the bathroom floor with a paler complexion than before, if that was even possible.

It had taken them a while to shower themselves off and trudge to the cafeteria crowded with ignoring students.

They all sat at a table together with Thor bringing them food and Steve handing them Advil and water.

Darcy had her glasses rested on her tray as she stared at her soup. Betty and Bruce's were lopsided and they both sipped at their soup as they rubbed their heads at the noise level. Clint was absent mindedly chewing on his straw and Natasha had watched as Pepper left to go to the bathroom. Tony rested his head on his fist and starred at his swirling soup with a blank stare while Loki had his head down with his arms up. Thor sat on the end near Loki and Steve sat on the other end.

"You guys would make great babysitters." Loki muttered with a muffled noise.

Thor shifted as he began to eat, "Surprised you still need one brother."

Tony let out a small laugh, "It was fun..."

Darcy smiled slightly. "Maybe next time I won't go overkill on the relays."

Bruce nodded, "I'm pretty sure I have a bruise."

Betty let out a small giggle, "I have grass stains all over my jeans now."

Granted the students had washed up and now were in new clothes, they still felt slightly gross and their pounding headaches only weighed on their ability to laugh about the great night.

"I remember someone wearing their shirt as a turban." Darcy added.

"Clint was re-enacting Life of Pi." Natasha smirked.

Clint frowned, "I did a great job too."

"Who was the tiger?" Steve asked.

Everyone sent him an odd look and Steve shrugged, "It was a good movie."

"Natasha was the tiger." Bruce smiled.

Natasha shrugged it off as everyone laughed.

"Loki was the ocean." Natasha retorted.

Thor frowned, "How do you act like the ocean?"

Tony began laughing uncontrollably at the memory.

"You knock the sailors on their asses." Loki replied straight.

"That was very genius of you." Tony nodded, "But the cake goes to Natasha."

Everyone began chuckling as Steve and Thor arched their eyebrows.

"She reduced Barton to a puddle of quivering tears by telling him that he had stomped on an ant hill and killed all of the baby ants and their toys." Darcy explained.

Clint crossed his arms as a blush came to his cheeks, "You're all heartless bastards."

The table once again washed over with giggles and chuckles, all of them grinning down at their plates.

The next problem would be dealing with their teachers…

* * *

please review, I don't like writing a bad story anymore than you like reading one so feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
